1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electric lamps having a housing which includes an electronic ballast, such as compact fluorescent lamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE GM 8,701,424 discloses a discharge lamp having a housing in which a printed circuit board with electric circuitry for operating the lamp is accommodated. A light source is fastened to the housing and connected electrically to the circuitry. A lamp cap having a shell and a base is fastened to the housing and has contacts connected to the circuitry. The circuitry is embedded in a synthetic resin which fills the housing. The manufacture of the lamp is comparatively time-consuming owing to the large number of components that have to be assembled.